This invention relates to motorized personal transporters or scooters for transporting a standing person and which have two rear wheels and one or two front wheels, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,076 and No. 5,366,036 and an electric scooter produced by ZAP and sold under the trademark “The ZAPPY 3 PRO”. As shown in the above patents, the transporters may also be constructed to move a person from a seated or wheelchair position to a standing position and are intended for use by handicapped people. There are also motor driven personal transporters for a stand-up operator and controlled by leaning movement of the operator, for example, as disclosed in numerous U.S. patents of Dean L. Kamen, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230, No. 6,796,396 and No. 7,174,976, and sold under the trademark SEGWAY. Also well known are motor driven wheelchairs as disclosed in many U.S. patents, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,049, and three wheeled motor driven scooters having a steerable front wheel and driven rear wheels, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,898.